Dear Mr Lightning Ninja
by guardianluver
Summary: (adaption of Ninja Spear Mint's. Adapted with permission.) Jay has never received fan mail. The only praise he's received is from his girlfriend Nya. But when a string of fan mail comes in, Jay feels happy that his deeds have been noticed. But then the letters change tone, and Jay starts becoming worried for his friends' safety. Who is the mysterious writer?
1. Day One: All Seems Right

**Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja**

 _Does the title look familiar? It should be. It's an adaption of Ninja Spear Mint's Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja because she discontinued it… I'm readapting it and I GOT PERMISSION SO DO NOT SPAM ME WITH FLAMES SCREAMING AT ME: You plagiarizer! Let's go, guys._

 _Shoutout to Ninja Spear Mint because… well… I GOT TO WRITE IT! I GOT TO WRITE IT! Yeah._

* * *

"Hey, Kai?" my head whipped around side to side. "Where did you go? GAH!" I felt the hilt of his sword at the back of my neck and Kai's voice, already containing a smug note,

"I win, Spark."

"Shut up, hothead," I muttered. I had to play the nice card to get approval from Kai to date Nya. Unfortunately… Kai would've smacked me upside the head and dangled me upside down from the porch until Nya shrieked at the top of her _lungs_ and wailed after Kai with a giant hammer.

Yeah, I liked having Nya as my girlfriend. But unfortunately, Kai didn't honestly approve. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and said, "Okay fine, you win… how about this: let's go home to the air-conditioned Bounty and eat ice cream."

"Sounds good," Kai said, and drew back his sword. He put it back in its holder with a _SHINNG_ and he yelled, "Last one to the Bounty has to eat pistachio ice cream!" He raced away quickly and I yelled,

"NO FAIR!" I started gaining speed and raced across the Sea of Sand.

[…]

"Why are you guys covered in sand?" Cole asked, opening up a soda can and glugging its contents down.

"Race-" panted Kai. "Across. The. Desert."

"Why did you?" Cole asked. "You know the Bounty's only three feet away from where you were training…"

"Listen, it was hothead's idea, and not mine," I replied. Kai gave me a glare and before things could get messy, the second girl in our group, a girl named Aska wrapped her arms around Kai's waist and said,

"Not so fast, hothead." She gave me a smirk. I mouthed a silent thanks and she let go of Kai's waist. A ding-dong came at the door and then, Llyod yelled,

"IT'S THE MAILMAN!" We all ran towards the door, eager to find out what we'd all been sent. The mailman handed a sheaf of notes to Cole, and passed notes to everyone. I was hoping for only a note from my parents, but then, the mailman handed me a note labeled: _Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja_ on it.

"Um, I think you made a mistake," I said. The mailman's eyebrow rose and said,

"Well, there's only one Lightning Ninja around here, isn't there?" I nodded assent and flipped open the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja,_

 _Um, hi. Sorry I didn't put your name in, although I think it's really cool. It's just that I feel so strange writing your name when you're so famous and all. I've always liked you, cuz you're the best ninja out of everyone else. The others get too much attention and nobody pays attention to you, right?_

 _It's overrated, to be honest. After you saved me from that giant snake I've madly been crushing on you, and even before that I already was. You do have Nya, and I don't want to get in the way of that. People post pictures of you two online and it's really adorable. You two are perfect for each other. (I call it Jaya shipping)_

 _I can't write my address on here because my parents are worried about security but I promise to write every day!_

 _Signed,_

 _Sky Blue_

I smiled. It was a real fan letter. An actual fan letter not unlike the ones the others got. Kai looked at the envelope, looked up, and said,

"Fan mail, eh?" He gave another smirk. I grinned.

"Yeah. I can't wait to tell Nya." I ran to her room, gave a polite knock, and entered when she said,

"Come in!" I threw open the door and said,

"I got a fan letter today… I wanted you to know. I think she likes me but she actually respects our relationship… so if you want to read the letter, you're perfectly entitled to." Nya looked up, her short black hair glistening and her ebony black eyes showed some mischief.

"Don't worry Jay. I'll respect your privacy and I won't read it," she said. "I'm really happy for you. _Really."_

"Thank you!" I said. I walked out the door, a smile still on my face.

* * *

I heard Jay whistling a merry tune as he walked out the door. I gave a small smile and thought, _I'd better play dumb for now. I've still got work to do._ I picked up my pen and started scribbling another note.

 _Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja…_

* * *

 **My big thanks to Ninja Spear Mint for letting me take over. I promise I'll do a good job, even if it's only the prologue right now. Well, only Jay and Sky Blue's POVs will be in the story, and Aska is a self-insert to take control when Kai goes bonkers. That's all guys.**

 **Thanks everyone and good night/day whatever it is. See ya!**


	2. Day Two: A Suicide Apppears

_**Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja**_

 _I was busy at school and decided to write it and so, I've managed to get this! Do you like the idea of Nya as a Yandere? Let me know in the comments!_

* * *

 **Day Two:**

* * *

Nya kissed me on the lips, teasingly. It seemed like any other dream that I had with Nya but then, it darkly shifted for the worse. She stepped back, her eyes dark. They flashed a blood red and she drew out a knife, the hilt already stained with blood.

"I promise it won't hurt..." she said ominously. "It won't hurt me, that is." She drove the knife into my chest and I screamed, then-

"JAY!" A loud smack shook me awake and I woke to the face of Cole looking down on me. "What happened?" Cole asked. "You were shaking and screaming and so, I'm assuming you had a nightmare?"

"Yes," I panted. "It was horrible... and..." I described my dream to Cole, and his face darkened.

"What do you mean, Nya went killer mode on you?" Cole asked. "You mean, she really tried to kill you?"

"Yeah, she was all, 'It won't hurt. Not me.'" I said, quoting the Killer Nya's words.

"You should probably tell Sensei," said Cole. "If that nightmare comes back, it might really mean something!" I nodded.

"Sure," I said. I got up and stretched. I ran over to the closet and pulled clothes out, shoving on a white t-shirt and a blue hoodie. I put on a pair of jeans and descended down the steps of the Bounty. Nya gave me a warm smile as she said,

"Hungry, Jay?" She was looking beautiful as usual, with her short black hair shiny and her hazel eyes glistening with mischief. She saw my troubled expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later," I murmured, because Kai was coming in. He gave both of us a weird look before helping himself to some of Zane's pancakes. Zane's got to be the best cook in all of Ninjago, because the pancakes were light and fluffy, not even oily or dry. They were probably the closest to what we had as godly nectar and ambrosia.

"Look what's on the news," Llyod said. He pointed at the TV as a haggard reporter came on the screen, saying,

" _A dead body has been found on the streets. The body identified appears to be a teenage girl named Selina Peritorri. It appears as if suicide has been committed. There is no sign of what could have caused it, the police are still searching for clues as to what could have happened. Police are now setting up a chain-link fence around the roof of the building. Please be careful._ " The report blinked out as Llyod turned the TV off.

"That's weird, isn't it? A death out of the blue?" Llyod asked. "I mean, do we know her name?"

"I know her," Kai said. "She was one of Jay's fangirls, remember?" Nya looked down, clasping her hands.

"Yeah, I remember her," I said suddenly. "She _was_ really cute, but why did she commit suicide?"

"I talked to her," Nya said. "Her father abused her. Maybe that's how." Her phone chimed, and she pulled it out. Her face whitened and she said, "I'll be right back. Sorry, Jay." She left my side and walked into the hallway, and started talking.

 _That's odd,_ I thought. _What was that?_

* * *

 **SKY BLUE:**

I pulled out my phone from my pocket, and the face of my new ally, Info-chan (har har) appeared on the screen. She had short red hair and glasses, and she had a grin on her face.

"So, you eliminated her?" she asked me.

"Yes, I did," I said. "I don't want _anything_ to get between me and Jay's relationship. Nothing can get between us."

"'Atta girl," Info-chan said. "Remember, if you need anything-"

"Send you some panty-shots and you'll do whatever you can," I said.

"That's right," Info-chan replied. "Anyway, I'll be calling every day. How are your letters doing?"

"Alright," I replied. "Jay still thinks it's someone else, though."

"Remember, the letters can show your true self in them," Info-chan said. "Try and keep the murders down low, otherwise, you know what happened to Sil, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "You know, sometimes I wish that I didn't have to do this."

"Listen," Info-chan said sternly. "You have to do this, or else it could be fatal. If Jay becomes someone else's girl, he might never love you again! Do you want that?!"

"No!" I exclaimed. "He's mine."

"Then you've got your answer," Info-chan said. She gave a wave. "Bye, sweetie." The call ended, and I gave a deep breath. Yesterday...

 _I had left a note in Selina's mailbox, and crept onto the roof. There she was, looking. I snapped a picture and Info-chan showed me everything she knew. My gaze hardened when I realized she liked Jay._

 _No one was to get in the way of that relationship. Slowly, I crept up and slammed my palms into her back._

 _"Who?!" she gasped. She gave a scream, "AAAAH!" I grabbed her shoes and let her drop to her doom. All I heard was the crack of her spine and I saw blood pooling everywhere. I sighed. It wasn't pretty, but I did it anyway. I neatly put the shoes down, and started writing a suicide note:_

 _To Whom it May Concern:_

 _I am Selina Peritorri. I have decided to leave this world and go to the afterlife, where I hope I will have a better existence than the one I have now._

 _My father... when he sees this, I am assuming he might be mad. After all, he's the reason-_

 _Never mind. I really just don't want to talk about it. Just destroy the note, okay? No one will miss me anyway._

 _I just really wish I got to tell_ him _that I loved him._

 _Selina_

I shuddered at the memory. I remembered that day, when Silver 'Sil' Lancelot went insane, trying to kill everyone.

 _She was completely insane. She fought back against the chains that bound her and she flailed, spit flying from her mouth and she reached out, trying to kill and trying to fight the people who bound her._

 _"Miss, you must calm down!" the police scolded. "Please, calm down!"_

 _"NO!" Sil screamed. "SENPAI! SENPAI!" She thrashed, trying to kill. Her 'senpai', a boy with spiky red hair, looked revolted._

 _"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your affections," he said. "I'm sorry." Those words shook Sil back into awareness and she hit the ground, not even fighting._

 _"NO!" she yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks. "How... why..." Those were her last words, and then Info-chan, who I knew as the Executive back then, said,_

 _"Let her be a warning to all: do not murder so much you become insane."_

* * *

 **JAY:**

I stared at the hallway. Nya had disappeared into her room and hadn't come out for fifteen minutes. What if she had- no, certainly not- another boyfriend? Maybe she was just tricking me. I walked to her room and twisted the doorknob. Locked.

 _That's strange,_ I thought. _Nya usually doesn't lock her door._ I gave a polite knock, and then Nya's voice asked,

"Yes? I'm half naked, for god's sake!" Nya said, sounding a bit annoyed. I gave a start.

"Nya?" I asked. Then, she gave a gasp.

"Come in," she said. The doorknob clicked and she came out, and my hand shot up to my nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding. She was wearing only her bra and otherwise she wore a short skirt. Okay, please say my nose isn't bleeding-

"Jay?" she asked, teasingly. "You okay?" I kissed her on the nose, and said,

"Yeah, just a shock," I replied. She immediately took that pause as a turn to jump onto me, hugging my neck and legs hugging my waist, and kissed me hard on the lips. Her tongue pushed my lips open and her tongue touched my own. I carried her into her room and slammed the door shut. It was moments like this that were forbidden by Kai, the good old moments when Nya and I could be alone, _together._ My hand moved up and down her back and she moaned, then-

 _WHAM!_ Kai's face turned from a worried look to a look of pure outrage.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" he roared, and then turned to Nya. "Put on a shirt!" he commanded. Nya gave him a sour look and went to go change, and then he pinned me against the wall. "Listen, I don't know what the heck you think you're doing, but I'll let you go this time. Touch Nya again, and you are so totally _dead_." He stormed away, leaving me chattering.

I sighed. When would Kai ever understand?

[…]

"It's the mailman!" Llyod yelled. We all scrambled to get mail and I was surprised once more as a letter titled _Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja_ was handed to me.

"Oh wow," I said, looking at it. The mailman gave me a glare. "What?"

"Listen, my job is to pass out mail, and I should think that I gave it correctly," he said. I gave a hasty nod and ripped open the letter:

 _Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja,_

 _It's so cool that you get to fly on a giant ship. I've always wanted to be on the Destiny's Bounty, but I feel silly for dreaming. I bet it's really fun flying in the air with the wind in your face as the ship soars above the clouds. It's much different than the life I lead. I have to watch over my siblings and I have to do chores every day._

 _I carve out some time to write these letters to you, though. I've always wanted to meet the ninjas but I'm afraid I'll be so inferior compared to you and the others. Especially Llyod. I mean, he beat the Overlord and all, and the most exciting thing I do is getting to walk around Ninjago City._

 _It's so cool how you have lightning powers. After all, you can zap things and the other ninja can't. That's why it's so cool._

 _Sky Blue_

I started to smile and then Zane asked me,

"Is something the matter? You're smiling creepily."

"Nothing's wrong!" I replied. "It's just… this letter." The person was so nice, really. But who could it be?

* * *

 **SKY BLUE:**

Pay attention, Nya.

Don't falter now.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! I'm so evil I scare myself. Look up Yandere Simulator, it should help you understand what I'm talking about. Nya=Yandere**

 **I am very evil.**

 **This has got to be one of the longest chapters I have ever written, but I am proud of myself! I will update Zane's Secret and Battle of the Dawn soon enough, for other readers out there.**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	3. Day Three: Another Suicide

**Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja: DAY THREE**

 _Are you familiar with the term… enjo-kosai? Enjo-kosai describes a scenario where a teenage girl dates a middle-aged man, often in exchange for gifts, or money. This is also known as… compensated dating. The girl decides where the date is to go. It might end up at dinner in a restaurant… or might end up in a hotel room. The practice of enjo-kosai is frowned upon and can bring dishonor to a girl and her family. It is said that over thirteen percent of girls are subject to compensated dating._

GUARDIAN! GUARDIAN! _What is it, Nya?_

What the heck does this have to do with the story? Why do we have to know about this?

 _Look, it's important and I don't recall you getting to speak! GET BACK WHERE YOU BELONG! *shoves into portal* There we go._

 _Well, this is one of my *gasp* vocab words that you need to know! I don't do this to you often, so I just need you to know this term._

* * *

 **SKY BLUE:**

My fingers ran across the keyboard, typing like a madman. With some info from Info-chan ( **oh hey that sounds funny, oh it could be a PUN! Ain't that PUNNY?** ) I managed to pin down another victim. Slowly, I sewed together a post to damage my latest victim's reputation…

 _Today, I saw Elizabeth Parker in Ninjago City. She was engaging in compensated dating._

Okay then. Not the most impressive sentence to damage one's reputation, but it was the closest I got. _Now, let's see what happens…_ It hadn't taken more than at least five minutes for posts to be popping up on the screen. Besides, I had to do _anything_ and everything to protect Jay from others who _wanted him_ , but would _never_ , _ever_ appreciate him like I did.

 _Ew! That's gross, I never knew there was anyone like that around here!  
I didn't want to say anything, but I saw her doing that too.  
I thought I saw a familiar face walking with a man, but I didn't realize it would be her!  
No… Liz, it can't be true!_

Sheesh. She was popular, then. All the more interesting to see. I checked her FaceBook account and saw that she had lots of friends, but upon my post, they were slowly decreasing. I gave a smirk. With my luck, she'd probably commit some suicide and then, I wouldn't have to deal with her the way I did with Selina. I clapped the lid of my computer shut and stood up. Time to go.

* * *

 **JAY:**

I punched buttons on my game controller, controlling the character that was currently beating up Kai's. I punched more buttons. Kai roared in exasperation.

"This is the last time I choose this character!" Kai said. "Playing Super Smash Bros 2 is a horrible idea!" He cussed horribly as he punched the keys, only to have Cole interrupt our game by pressing the on button to the FiOS television. I slammed down my controller in exasperation and looked at Cole.

"Cole! What was that for?! You do know we're playing a game, right?" I demanded. Cole glanced up, only barely caring about my remonstration, and he replied,

"So what. Look, news has it that another girl committed suicide, look," Cole pointed at the TV, where a girl was hanging from a noose, clearly, truly dead. "Weird, eh?"

"No!" I whispered. "How… why…" Cole shook his head.

"All I managed to get out of the press was that she hung herself after reading something online. Cyberbullying, then?" Lloyd went to the doorway and opened it up, to reveal a haggard mailman, looking left and right.

"I've got letters," he said quickly. "But make it quick. There're psychopaths on the loose! That suicide was clearly not an accident!" He shoved a sheaf of letters into Lloyd's hands and ran away as fast as he could. He handed a letter to me and I tore it open, only to smile at the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja,_

 _I went online and I found a picture of you and Nya. You really are adorable together, it's a perfect match. You should read all the fanfiction people have written about you. There's lots of cool ones._

 _I think your weapon is the best out of all of the ninja, after all, nunchucks are easier to handle than shurikens or a scythe. A sword seems so plain compared to a pair of nunchucks, and they're the perfect weapon for you! It's just too bad that you lost the pair of Golden Nunchucks when you destroyed the Mega Weapon. I would've loved to see them._

 _Although I bet your life is really cool, wouldn't it be boring sometimes? Like sometimes its action packed and then it becomes dull afterwards? But I wouldn't know. I'm just a regular town girl who has a crush on a world-saving ninja._

 _Sky Blue_

This person _was_ kind, then. How she wrote the letters made me feel as if I'd love to meet her in real life. Fanfiction… hmm… ( **Jay, don't do it it's a bad idea** ) Nya walked down the hall and saw me, breaking into a smile.

"Hey," she said. "Oh, you got another fan letter?"

"Yep," I replied. "But did you hear about the suicide of that girl?"

"Who?" she asked.

"I don't know, but apparently she was subject to cyberbullying and killed herself." When I finished my sentence, her eyes widened suddenly. Then, she looked down. "Nya?" I looked at her. "Do you know—?"

"No! I wouldn't know!" she said. "It's nothing! Sheesh." She turned away. "Thanks, see you later, Jay." She walked back to her room.

 _Now, that was weird. What did she want to hide from me…?_

* * *

 **SKY BLUE:**

No, no, no! This can't be happening, this just can't! I knew I lost my sanity right there, and he saw me! He saw it! I know he's suspicious, I know he is! I've got to hide it!

Please let me hold out! Because if I don't…

Game Over.

* * *

 **CLIFFIE! Ah, I love torturing Nya. A-huh-huh-huh Also this story won't have a lot of chapters, I prewrote the letters already because I was wanting to be super prepardsies. A-huh-huh-huh (I don't know why but I've been laughing like this all day)**

 **Well, peace out! Thanks for reading and if you have any comments about how creepy I'm writing, drop it down below!**

 **A-huh-huh-huh A-HUH-HUH-HUH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I've been watching too much Yandere Simulator.**

 **That's correct.**


	4. Day Four: Jay Finds Info

**Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja**

 _I have no inspiration for Zane's Secret as of now… omigod. *wilts* so I had an idea, why don't I update Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja before I do others such as Zane's Secret, CLAWS, and Snowman…? Here you go! (Revolves round Jay, mostly.) Right… for every day that passes, Nya's killing becomes more sadistic and drawn-out… and her sanity lowers, and is reflected in her LETTERS and how she ACTS. However, you will only see this in the letter today. *A huh huh huh* Jay has no idea what's coming up for him!_

 _The joy of being an author… *cackles evilly*_

 _Just a good note._

* * *

 **JAY**

I walked down the street, holding a box of tapes. I had went to the Ninjago Library and requested tapes that might've discussed secret killings back a long time ago. The library superintendent was shocked, but she'd managed to scrounge up eleven tapes. I managed to find my way back to the Bounty, but not without glances that cried,

"Omigosh, its Jay-senpai!"

"It's Jay-sama!"

"Didn't you see their last fight?"

"Jay-sama!"

Oh. My. God. No. Fangirls. Please. Fangirls. Suck. They really do, for some reason. They were way too energetic… they seriously were. I found my way back to the Bounty and then I found my old battered cassette tape player. I popped a tape into the recorder, and then it started to play, with a haggard male's voice:

 _Looks like it still works._

 _..._

 _...As long as it's recording, I suppose I may as well say something..._

 _How long has it been since I last used this thing?_

 _It's been at least two decades...almost three?_

 _Those were better times. I was so young back then. My future seemed...so bright._

 _I remember following my dreams. I remember a promising career. I remember...being happy._

 _If I could turn back time...what would I do differently?_

 _I know. I know exactly what I should have done._

 _I shouldn't have gotten involved in that case...with that girl._

 _Pursuing her was the right thing to do...but if I hadn't involved myself with her, I'd still have a career._

 _When did it begin? I think it was...April of 1989._

 _The peak of my career as an investigative journalist._

 _That's when I heard about a murder at the local high school. The police had no leads._

 _I decided to investigate it myself. I tried to be a hero..._

 _...and that was the worst mistake of my life._

The tape ended. I pressed the REWIND button and the tape rewinded, and then I ejected the tape. I put in the second tape and it began to play once more, with the same voice.

 _The school's faculty didn't let me conduct an investigation on school grounds._

 _They were highly concerned with maintaining their prestigious reputation._

 _They didn't want any police or journalists snooping around and ruining the school's image any more than the murder already had._

 _Or maybe they just had something to hide, and didn't want the authorities to find out._

 _To this day I still don't know how the school managed to convince the police that any crime that happens on school grounds can only be investigated for 6 hours maximum._

 _I heard a rumor that the school's headmaster bribes the police department to expedite their investigations as much as possible._

 _There are a lot of unsavory rumors about the school's headmaster, but...none have been proven to be true._

 _Because I couldn't walk around the school, I tried to gather information by interviewing students outside the school gate when they entered or left the school._

 _It was at this point in time that I noticed a peculiar girl who was quite obviously stalking one of her seniors._

 _I decided to keep my eye on her, and before long, I began to observe some disturbing behavior from her._

Mysterious… girl? Hmmm… I opened up another tape, determined to find out more, to find out about this person that the narrator was describing.

The man was becoming more distressed as the tapes went on, I could tell that. I pressed the PLAY button to hear the third tape.

 _From the school gate, I witnessed the girl do more than just stalk an upperclassman..._

 _...she stalked any girl that spoke to him._

 _Through student interviews, I kept tabs on what happened to those girls..._

 _...They became victims of bullying, were expelled, and in some cases, stopped coming to school._

 _I frequently saw the girl running with a mop and a bucket, as though she always had some sort of mess to clean up._

 _That girl was using manipulation, intimidation, and sometimes even violence to sabotage the boy's love life._

 _If she wasn't above that kind of behavior, the possibility of murder didn't seem too far off._

 _I didn't want to believe that a schoolgirl would actually commit murder just to keep a boy single, but the evidence was staring me straight in the face._

 _That's when I learned a crucial piece of information..._

 _...The girl who was murdered at the beginning of the school year had a crush on the same boy that was being stalked._

 _The final piece of the puzzle had fallen into place._

 _I knew that I had found the culprit...and I went to the police with my findings._

 _It took a lot of talking, but I was eventually able to convince them to take the girl into custody._

Hm… that would've bound to get the guy in trouble. But then, a knock at my door came before I could even eject the tape.

"Mailman, Jay. Come and get your letter!" Cole told me. I stood up and walked to the door, seeing Cole shove a letter into my hands. I flipped it open, only to realize that the letter was strangely disturbing… yet written by the same person.

 _Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja,_

 _Someday you'll be mine, Mr. Lightning Ninja. I know where you are._

 _Perhaps I am even watching you now._

 _Sky Blue_

Ooookay then. Disturbing. I walked out the door to find Nya, and when I opened her door, she wasn't there.

* * *

 **SKY BLUE**

"Hahaha…" I laughed softly. Then, I increased the intensity of my laugh till I threw back my head, cackling evilly to the sky. "HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" I paused for a moment, calmly looking at the horizon.

"Senpai…" I whispered softly. "Are you noticing me now?"

 **END**

* * *

 **I am evil! AHAHA! Did you enjoy the chapter…? Nya, you're really channeling your inner Yandere-chan! Okay, and all the tapes are NOT owned by me! They are owned by YandereDev, creator of Yandere Sim! The voice actor is actually really good at his job… give the tapes a listen by searching up 'yandere simulator tapes' and it should pop up. Note that there are ten!**

 **Don't worry, everyone… I'm adjusting Nya and Kai's mother to fit this story's needs…**

 **And if you decide to take a listen to Basement Tape 1… you might realize what's coming up…**

 **See you later, my little yandere-chans…**

 ***cackles***


	5. Day Five: Paranoia Sets In

**Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja**

 _Ohoho. That's all you need to hear, and all I have to say… Good luck!_

 _Right… music: Sword Art Online Season 2 theme song: Ignite in English_

* * *

 **JAY**

"Hey, guys, check this out," Kai said. "Aska sent us an email." He cleared his throat, and read from the email out loud, " _Hey guys. I found something you might want to check out: a definition that might describe who's killing the people. Here it is: a yandere- it describes someone who's too shy to tell someone their feelings, but then, they kill the people around them who like the same person they do, till only they are left. I hope it was helpful. Seriously, the killer can be dangerous! I mean, yanderes go to extreme to get their senpais! See ya later~! Aska._ "

"Yandere?"

"I don't comprehend."

"What the-"

"I'M GOING TO GET KILLED?!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Nya asked.

"Um, nothing, Nya, it's alright!" I fibbed loudly.

"Um, 'kay. I'm going to town. See you later," Nya said. I had looked into her eyes, and I saw a hint of what seemed to be a gaze like someone whose sanity was lowered…

* * *

 **SKY BLUE**

"Ugh, I can't believe all these girls have a crush on Jay… ridiculous," I muttered. I drew out a knife. "Let's see. Her." It was a girl with pretty blonde hair and a beautiful smile. I put the knife away, and instead drew out a bottleful of poison. When she decided to leave her lunch abandoned, I dropped the payload.

I texted Info-chan.

 _Look, how long did you say the poison would take affect?_

 _Immediately after ingestion. Why?_

 _Just asking, sheesh. I didn't rob the Chemistry Lab in the college for nothing._

I walked out to another area, where I saw two girls giggling over a picture.

"Omigosh, where did you get that picture of Jay?! NO way!"

"I took it when he wasn't looking~ heehee!"

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath. I drew my knife this time and slashed at them. They both gave equal screams before falling to the ground and dying. I dragged them over to a dumpster and chucked the bodies in. "Looks like nobody saw."

Looks like it would be another successful day today.

* * *

 **JAY**

"What are you doing, Aska?" I asked the purple-haired girl. She'd come back from a reconnaissance mission and was now looking at her cell phone.

"Sword Art Online. Need I say more?"

"Um… yes."

"UGH!" Aska glared at me. "It's an anime where these ten thousand people are sucked into a VRMMO known as Sword Art Online. Got it? And they have to fight their way out and I'm the second season, the part that's known as the Mother's Rosario arc or Excalibur arc. Shut up!"

"Um…" I gulped. I went back to listening to the tapes that I had scrounged up.

 _The idea of a murderous schoolgirl was enough to attract lots of attention._

 _Word of her arrest quickly spread throughout the entire nation._

 _The trial turned into a media circus. I became a celebrity practically overnight._

 _I didn't want to be a public figure, but I did want my investigative skill to be recognized._

 _I hoped that all the attention would boost my career._

 _As it turns out, I was dead wrong._

 _That manipulative little schoolgirl put on the best act I've ever seen._

 _She cried non-stop, feigned ignorance at every opportunity, and had an excuse for every accusation leveled at her._

 _The court fell in love with her. The media fell in love with her. The entire damn nation fell in love with her._

 _She called me a dirty pervert who enjoyed leering at schoolgirls._

 _She called me a fame-seeking yellow journalist._

 _She claimed that I only accused her of murder for sensational headlines._

 _And the court bought every word of it._

 _The day the judge declared her innocent, the entire country celebrated like it was a damn holiday._

I felt sorry for the man. He seemed decent, but what had happened? I looked up and saw Lloyd looking at me.

"What are you doing with those ancient tapes?" he asked me.

"Um, listening to them," I gave a snappy retort. Lloyd pouted and went to bug Aska about what she was watching only to have her smack him across the face.

"Go crack your katana in half!" she shouted.

"Um…" Lloyd muttered. He walked away, clutching his now red cheek.

"Isn't that a bit over the top for you?" I asked Aska. She gave me a death glare.

"Sword Art Online is much more important than your stupid antics," Aska gave me a disdainful look. "N00b."

"That's mean!"

"I don't care. Get away. Omigod! Look! Klein!" Aska went back to poring over her phone. I rolled my eyes. The door slammed open and Nya came rushing in, her eyes wild and her blue shirt stained with red.

"Nya?" I asked. "What's with that red stuff? Is it paint?"

"Yes, it is paint! I spilled it all over myself- excuse me!" Nya charged for her room, and with a loud SLAM she shut her room's door, leaving me bewildered.

* * *

 **SKY BLUE**

I threw off the bloody t-shirt and pulled on a clean one, and then gave a couple of laughs.

"Thank god Jay managed to think of this as an excuse," I said, tossing my shorts stained with 'paint' and tugging on a new pair. I scrolled through a list of contacts and found Info-chan. Then I saw a message left by Info-chan: _Trying to find my information? Don't bother. I'm your informant, and you are my client. That is all we need to know about each other. Don't even bother trying to be curious._ I looked at my desk and saw all my letters that I had written to Jay.

"Hopefully he won't realize they're me just yet."

* * *

 **JAY**

The mailman was even more frightened today. Not even bothering to look at Lloyd, he dumped the letters into his hands and ran screaming away.

"Um…" Lloyd said. "Is it just me or is he more paranoid than before?" He handed me a letter. "Here ya go, Jay. It's yours."

 _Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja,_

 _No one around you is safe. I know where you are. I am watching you._

 _I am near you._

 _I can hurt you._

 _Sky Blue_

I left the letter on the couch, feeling more uneasy than before.

* * *

 **Ohoho! More letters… this thing will only be eight chapters, sadly, but this is too fun for me to write. That's bad.**

 **Very bad. Make sure you listen to the song!**

 **Or else!**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	6. Day Six: What's Uneasy

**Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja**

 _Hi guys. If you've noticed, Zane's Secret is closing. If anyone's interested in picking it up, please PM me! I can give you a summary if you'd like… but if no one picks it up, it's just going to sit there. Like a lump. No wait, like a Hetalia mochi._

 _But stuff is getting real… and the story is approaching its end…_

* * *

 **JAY**

"Jay, did you hear?" Lloyd asked me, popping up next to me, scaring the nunchucks out of me.

"No, what was I supposed to hear?"

"They found dead bodies in the dumpster…" Lloyd said. "Ninjago City is freaking out, and people are demanding whether they'll be killed in their sleep… and to top it off, someone got poisoned after eating their food and died."

"Excellent, more murders. Did anyone find the identity of the murderer?"

"Nope, not yet," Lloyd said. "Though we're advised not to go outside anymore. Ninjago City is in lockdown mode."

"Ah," I said, and flipped a page in my book. It wasn't actually reading. More like trying to look sophisticated. _Yeah right, Jay, totally lookin' sophisticated here._

Nya passed us carrying a mop and a bucket of water.

"Um, Nya?" Nya almost dropped her bucket and mop when she heard me. She turned around, a bit of a wild look in her eyes.

"Yes? I need to go clean something up."

"Oh, okay, I was going to ask why you have a mop and a bucket. Okay, then, you can go." She scurried away, and opened up the door leading out of the Bounty, slamming it. Aska came in with her phone and I shuffled away, hoping that I wasn't going to be insulted again.

"Where's Nya going?" Aska asked.

"She has some mess to clean up."

"I find that odd," Aska said, leaning back. "Didn't you notice how she _always_ has some sort of mess to clean up, nowadays?"

"Um, yes, I did notice that, but what are you saying with this?"

"I'm saying that she might be the murderer."

"Nya?! No way, she can't be! But how would you think-"

"That's what I'm telling you," Aska said suddenly. "She's always having a mess to clean up, she comes home with the supposed 'red paint' on her clothes, and to top it off, her face always looks like she's mentally unstable! She could be the mysterious killer, and hasn't anyone noticed that most of them are girls?!"

"I don't get what you're trying to piece together."

"WHY ARE YOU AS DAFT AS FRANCE?!" Aska shrieked. "I'm saying that Nya's the source of the murders! Didn't I just tell you that?"

I'm telling you… I'm actually thanking my lucky stars that Aska wasn't heard by Nya, because when I figured out the truth… I realized that everyone who didn't know about her was ultimately safe.

* * *

 **SKY BLUE**

I immediately wiped the mess I had made, the bloodstains had to be erased from the world, and then I dumped the body into the incinerator.

I couldn't let Jay find out about me. People would hide, would shy away. And that wasn't the most optimal decision. I sighed and wiped my brow. I saw a man talking to a girl.

"So, you have Jay fanfictions?" the guy seemed amused.

"Of course! He's awesome!" said the girl. She clasped her hands together. I gritted my teeth, and charged at the girl, stabbing her in the abdomen, and she screamed.

The guy ran at me, and I began to flee.

"You won't get away with this!" he snarled, and pinned my hands above my head. I struggled back and then forced him downwards, stabbing the knife into his forehead, penetrating skull. He collapsed to the ground, and I dumped the body into the incinerator, along with his partner.

I began cleaning up the bloodstains again, and looked up. The mailman was arriving at the Bounty. He ran away, clearly in a rush to get away.

I gave a troubled smile.

* * *

 **JAY**

I was shoved a letter and then I saw the mailman running away shrieking at the top of his lungs. I gulped and opened up my letter, only to find it extremely, truly disturbing:

 _Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja,_

 _You know what's funny? Before I met you, I never felt much emotion. I felt it with my siblings, and that was it._

 _It's not that bad, honestly. But after I saw you... there was longing. Craving. I needed you, I wanted you. And then, people were trying to take you from me._

 _They'd never get it. They'd never truly appreciate you the way I do. I need to hurt them. I want to kill them. I don't care whose blood I have to spill._

 _You're going to be mine._

 _You don't have a choice._

 _Sky Blue_

I didn't think I was getting any more disturbed, but clearly I was wrong.

Whoever was sending these was either:

Mentally disturbed

Or needed to take their meds. Really.

The tape I had listened to didn't make matters any better.

 _From that day forward, I was a national disgrace._

 _I was known across the nation as a lecherous journalist who stalked schoolgirls and tried to throw a girl in prison to boost his own career._

 _I saw disgust in the eyes of every person who looked at me._

 _My house and my car were vandalized every day for weeks._

 _Needless to say, I was never able to work as a journalist again._

 _The police department that arrested the girl was also the subject of national criticism._

 _They were accused of being incompetent fools who would arrest anybody without sufficient evidence._

 _Ever since then, the police in that town have been extremely lenient in an attempt to repair their reputation..._

 _...and don't want to go anywhere near the local high school except for extremely brief periods of time._

 _But the worst part of the entire experience didn't come from the media or the public._

 _Immediately after the trial, I tried to escape the press by hiding in an alley behind the courthouse._

 _Only one person found me there. It wasn't a journalist or a reporter._

 _It was the girl who had just been declared innocent._

 _I'll never forget her face that day. She was smiling, but her face was blank._

 _Empty. Soulless. Like a doll's eyes._

 _She looked like she didn't have a single ounce of humanity in her entire body._

 _With that smiling face, she said to me..._

 _"It would be very easy to make your death look like a suicide. Don't ever cross me again."_

 _She turned around and left without another word._

* * *

 **Ohonhonhon~!**

 **Like I said: I need someone to take over the job of updating Zane's Secret (you can check it out), but if no one does, that's okies!**

 **Guardianluver is out! HETALIA!**


	7. Day Seven: Did I just Find a Clue?

**Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja**

* * *

 **JAY**

Paranoia really was setting in Ninjago City. I could see it from the chain-link fences being strung around building roofs, from police members being stationed around buildings and everyone at the streets looking left and right, nervous and twitchy.

"Funny how it used to be so cheerful," I murmured, entering the library to return some of the tapes I had borrowed. The last tape had ended off on an ominous note and I was going to renew the ones I hadn't listened to.

The librarian almost leaped up into the air when I asked her to come over so I could renew the tapes I hadn't listened to. The atmosphere was extremely charged. The librarian's lip quivered as she smiled at me and said,

"So, they'll be due sometime else…" She was stammering. "Um, enjoy." I gave her a curious look before walking out the door with the rest of the tapes. I approached the Destiny's Bounty and entered the door.

Nya was nowhere to be found. It was Aska on the couch, and from the noises coming from the kitchen, Zane working at the helm.

"Where's Nya?" I asked Aska. She looked up.

"Went out on some errands," Aska said in a bored voice. "Didn't even seem nervous at all. What with the murders and everything."

"Look, Aska," I said, dropping the box of tapes on the couch. "I don't care what type of crazy plan you think it is, but Nya definitely isn't the murderer. I can tell!"

"How are you so sure that she's not just bluffing and has experience in telling lies?" Aska shot back. I rolled my eyes.

"I should be trusted to know my girlfriend!" I shouted at her. Aska gave a slightly impatient sound before becoming engrossed in her phone again. I pulled out my cassette player and put one of the tapes inside, and it whirred for a moment before playing out.

This time, however, the journalist's voice was extremely harried.

 _My life was a living hell for about a year, while the trial was still fresh in people's minds._

 _Eventually, the hatred subsided, but it never truly died._

 _There was always someone who recognized me, no matter how much I tried to change my appearance._

 _Finding employment was nearly impossible._

 _I drifted between part-time jobs, and spent my free time drinking to ease the pain of becoming the national punching bag._

 _It was around this point in time that I met my future wife._

 _I still don't understand what she saw in me._

 _I was an absolute wreck, not to mention the laughingstock of the entire country._

 _But as soon as we met, she wanted to spend every waking moment with me. She wouldn't let me out of her sight, and got possessive if another woman so much as looked at me._

 _I quickly began to depend on her for everything._

 _It wasn't long before I couldn't live without her._

 _I certainly wasn't in any state to take care of myself..._

 _I was like an adult-sized baby. Helpless and vulnerable._

 _Who knows...maybe that's what she was attracted to._

 _Maybe she just wanted to experience the sensation of owning a person._

 _Maybe she wanted to keep a human pet._

 _Maybe all she wanted was someone who she could emotionally depend on._

 _Even after all these years, I don't understand why anyone would waste their time with a man like me...but none of that mattered._

 _Despite all my flaws, she accepted me. And that's all that I needed._

 _We got married about six months after meeting each other._

It was strange how that woman reminded me so much of Nya. Whenever a fangirl would come my way and say what a big fan they were, Nya would have a horrible expression on her face, like she was calculating their death.

But I had completely overlooked it, thinking to myself that maybe she was just overprotective and didn't feel comfortable having me talk to other girls.

I'd later realize how wrong I was. How, how wrong I was.

* * *

 **SKY BLUE**

I was walking down the dark street of Ninjago City, when my phone chimed and I pulled it out.

 _Info-chan: How's it going?_

 _Nya: Perfectly fine, thanks._

 _Info-chan: Keeping it cool?_

 _Nya: … Yes._

 _Info-chan: kk. TTYL._

I shoved my phone in my pocket, feeling a bit sick. I decided to go buy some candy from the nearby convenience store. The clerk was nervous and hasty. He was babbling as I purchased a huge bag of M&M's from him.

"So _what_ if my coworkers didn't decide to come because of a serial killer?" he coughed. "So _what_ if this might not count to my salary? So what if everyone's afraid of a psychopathic sadistic murderer? **(Whoever gets this reference gets a cookie)** "

I smiled wryly, secretly thinking, _boy, do I know._

But I kept quiet and exited the shop, and ripped open the bag.

* * *

 **JAY**

The mailman came. Or rather, _didn't_ come. A grabber arm came and deposited a bag of our mail. The car gave a beep and then quickly drove off.

"Well, that was weird," Lloyd said suddenly, taking the bag and removing its contents. A box that was candy ordered from Lloyd, mail from Cole's dad, and he handed me a letter. "That's yours, obviously."

I flipped it open, hoping that it wasn't horrible. But I was really sorely mistaken.

 _Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja,_

 _Who knows who has to die before you're truly mine? I don't care, honestly. As long as you're going to be mine, I can kill everyone, anywhere._

 _You don't have a choice, Mr. Lightning Ninja._

 _All you can do is take it in._

 _Bit by bit._

 _Sky Blue_

Excellent. Just excellent. Who _was_ this crazy person, and what did she want with me? Then, I realized a horrible, shocking thought.

 _I think we just found our murderer, right here._

* * *

 **OH. MY. GOD. I just left it on a cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHAHA! Whoever gets the reference for 'psychopathic sadistic murderer' will get a cookie. And if you play Undertale, you'll know where some of the lines of the poor man who has to sell Nya candy comes from.**

 **Poor burger man at MTT.**

 **Guardianluver out! Next chapter is the finale for this story.**


	8. Day Eight: Finale and Epilogue

**Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja- Finale and Epilogue**

* * *

 **JAY**

"Jay, I want you to check this out," Aska said to me. I turned around to see the girl holding up one of Nya's shirts. "See this?" She pointed at a red stain. "I think it is blood."

"Don't be silly," I said. "What do you mean, it is blood? Maybe she spilled something-"

"No. I am positively, absolutely sure that it is not red paint or pasta sauce. I am sure that this is blood. She came back from some 'errand' with her shirt stained like this. And I also found this." Aska dropped the blue shirt and held out a silver dagger. "See this?" It had blood on it. "And I went ahead and dusted for fingerprints. They're definitely Nya's."

"That's impossible. Are you saying that she is the murderer? I trust Nya. She couldn't have done this."

"I am sure she'd go to any measure to protect you. I don't think she'd be above killing."

"But… She looked completely fine! You can't expect me to believe that about my girlfriend!"

"I am telling you to consider it," Aska said harshly. "Sometimes, people have excellent poker-faces and you might never even know what they're actually thinking until too late."

"Where is she now?" I demanded of Aska. Aska said,

"I think she went outside for an errand. Try and catch her. If you do, remember what I said about a yandere."

With that, I ran as fast as I could.

[...]

I don't know how long I was running, until my heart dropped down to my feet and I felt like where my heart once was began filling up with lead. It was a bloodstain. No, more like a pool of blood, a trail. I decided to follow it.

There were more splatters, here and there, plus bloody footprints. I gulped as I headed forward. My heart stopped when I rounded the corner.

It was _Nya._ Her shoulders were stiffened, her eyes mad, holding a dagger in one hand while there were corpses around her. She smiled eerily, her smile wide and insane.

"Nya?" I said, stepping towards her. "What are you doing? What have you done?" Nya smiled.

"Don't you see what I have done? I've killed everyone around you. All those people…" Nya stepped forwards, towards me, her footsteps uneven. "They would've gotten in our way. I simply got rid of them all!"

"Why would you do that? Don't you see that you're killing them?! What would Kai say if he saw this?!" I screamed at Nya. She was mad, I could see it with my own eyes now. But Nya gave a childish smile.

"Well, I'll simply get rid of him, then. If he knows, he'll tell you, wouldn't he? Then, all that would be left to do would be to eliminate him. Everyone who knows, everyone who poses a threat to the both of us… I'll remove them all," Nya laughed. "Soon, it will only be you and I who are left."

"So… Did you just hire Sky Blue, whoever she is, to write those letters?" I asked Nya. Nya gave an insane laugh.

"Oh my, Jay, of course I didn't hire anyone to do that for me! I wrote those letters myself!" She laughed, throwing her head up into an insane laugh. I decided she was completely out of her head.

"You're insane," I said. "You're… You're not the Nya I know."

"Oh, I am afraid I am the Nya that you once knew," said Nya. She smiled. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Jay. There is _nobody_ I wouldn't kill. There is _nobody_ whose blood I won't spill for you."

I extended a hand and yelled, "LIGHTNING!" Bolts of electricity ran up Nya and she let out a scream, before hitting the ground, unconscious. I sighed, and pulled her over my shoulder.

[...]

"See?" Aska demanded. "What in the name of tomatoes did I tell you?!"

"Fine. I'll admit you're right. Now, do you know where her phone is?" I asked Aska, completely defeated.

"Well. It's over there." Aska jabbed her finger at the blue phone. "I found a weird contact of hers called Info-chan. From what I've gathered, Info-chan tells Nya who she's supposed to attack."

"Well, looks like we will have to track this Info girl down." I turned to the door. "I just don't know how Kai will take it."

[...]

Kai took the fact hard. He screamed, he smashed things, but he ended up sitting there completely mute.

I went to Nya's room. Aska told me there was something on her desk I should check out. I found a sheet of paper, and I went over and looked at it. The heading was remarkably familiar:

 _Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja,_

 _I'm sorry, Jay._

 _I wanted to tell you for so long, but I wasn't allowed to._

 _I needed to tell you what was in me, why I needed you._

 _But I was afraid you would hate me, like everyone else._

 _I love you, and I'm so, so, sorry._

 _Don't you know me, Jay? You know me._

 _I'm-_

So, Nya hadn't been lying. It was her all along. I felt like I didn't know her anymore. Would my sweet, caring friend do this to me?

Honestly? I didn't know anymore. But eventually, I decided it was time to move on.

On with my life.

 **Epilogue**

Well, I couldn't say this week wasn't interesting. Nya was placed in the psychiatric ward of the hospital, and to top that off, we met Nya's infamous friend, Info-chan. To be honest, she looked a lot less terrifying than I had pictured her to be.

The girl had red hair and thick, one way mirror glasses. She had a mischievous (like the type that would make a teacher suspicious) smile on her face and she simply said,

"So. Nya told you about me then? Strange. There isn't much that she knows about me."

"I was the one who did the research," said Aska. "You're on Nya's contacts on her phone."

"Mm?" Info-chan didn't even seem surprised. "I suppose I am, then."

"What are you playing at?" I snarled, slamming a hand down on the coffee table. "You turned _my_ girlfriend into… into a monster, didn't you?!"

"Hmm? Oh, no, I'm afraid I didn't," Info-chan said. "I simply gave her… what say… an invitation. It was in her blood, after all. Her family has had a history of things like this, didn't you know? Her mother was one, her grandmother one, her great-grandmother, all yanderes. I'm afraid I simply found her, and invited her."

"Complete load of bull, lady," Aska said. "You're part of this Yandere club, aren't ya? The informant that gives everyone juicy info on their rivals."

"It's probably not a club by your standards," said Info-chan. "But to others, some people end up dedicating their lives to protecting the one they love."

"That's complete crap," Aska said. "Sabotaging someone's love life isn't a way of protecting them." Info-chan simply smiled.

"To some, it is, Aska. To some, it is." And after saying that, she stood up. "Thank you for your time." She left.

"Well, she was _weird, creepy, and needs a doctor the same way Nya does,_ " Aska said all in one breath.

"Don't rub it in that my girlfriend needs a mental doctor," I said.

"Didn't you break up with her?" Aska said, looking at me. I sighed.

"Don't you know the feeling of not being able to move on?" Aska said,

"To be frank, it's part of the reason why I don't want a boyfriend. And also, I'm going to be leaving in a few days." Aska was leaving to go back home. "Let me know when you two lovebirds make up, okay?"

"I doubt we will," I said. "I doubt we will."

[…]

"You want to see Nya Pyrrhus?" asked the receptionist, checking her notes. "Alright, then. Head this way." She began walking and I followed. "You won't be able to directly see her. You can look from here."

A glass screen showed me what Nya looked like now. Her eyes were cloudy and unfocused. I sighed, and whispered,

"Sorry, Nya."

It looked like the mystery of the mysterious writer was over, though I doubt it'll be the last. After all, bad things just seem to happen to us all the time, don't you think?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed Dear Mr. Lightning Ninja, and Guardianluver out.**


End file.
